Night Strangler, The
| running time = 74 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = Unknown | gross revenue = N/A | preceded by = The Night Stalker (1972) | followed by = Kolchak: The Night Stalker (TV Series) }} The Night Strangler is a 1973 television movie and the sequel to 1972's The Night Stalker. The film is directed by Dan Curtis and written by Richard Matheson and Jeffrey Grant Rice. It stars Darren McGavin reprising his role as investigative reporter Carl Kolchak who relocates from Las Vegas, Nevada to Seattle, Washington on the trail of a mysterious killer who has been strangling young women and stealing their blood. Oddly, this M.O. appears to be repeated once every twenty-one years, leading Kolchak to discover a disturbed scientist who uses the spinal fluid of his victims to keep himself alive. The movie also stars Jo Ann Pflug, Simon Oakland, Scott Brady, Wally Cox and everyone's favorite Wicked Witch, Margaret Hamilton. Cast Notes & Trivia * A third telemovie was in the works, which would have been called The Night Killers, but ABC instead opted to continue the franchise as a regular television series, which was called Kolchak: The Night Stalker. Kolchak ran for a single season from 1974-1975 totaling twenty episodes. * The Night Strangler was filmed at 20th Century Fox Studios in Century City, California. * The Night Strangler was originally aired as a TV pilot movie. It spun-out into the Kolchak: The Night Stalker television series, which aired on ABC from September, 1973 to March, 1974. * Director Dan Curtis also directed the previous installment, The Night Stalker. Curtis is best known however for creating the 1960s Gothic soap opera series Dark Shadows, which aired on ABC from 1966-1971. * Darren McGavin and Simon Oakland are the only cast members to appear in both movies as well as the regular series. McGavin also appeared in the pilot episode of Night Stalker, making him the only person who was involved in all four projects. * As indicated in the opening paragraph, actress Margaret Hamilton is best known for her portrayal of the Wicked Witch of the West in MGM's The Wizard of Oz. Coincidentally, a pastiche of Hamilton's infamous witch made an appearance as part of a Wizard of Oz parade in the 1983 Bob Clark holiday classic, A Christmas Story, which also starred The Night Strangler lead, Darren McGavin. * Actor Al Lewis, who plays a tramp in this film, is best known for his portrayal of wacky vampire scientist Grandpa Munster in The Munsters. * John Carradine is a veritable legend in the horror genre. With a career dating back to the 1930s, Carradine has appeared in more than thirty horror films including classic movies such as The Bride of Frankenstein, House of Frankenstein, House of Dracula Blood of Dracula's Castle, Horror of the Blood Monsters and many more. * Composer Bob Cobert is also known for scoring the entirety of the original Dark Shadows television series as well as the 1991 Dark Shadows revival series. * Associate producer Robert Singer will go on to work as an executive producer on the CW Network television series Supernatural. * Vehicles used in this film were provided courtesy of the Chrysler Corporation. * Final film work for actor Wally Cox. * Plot elements from this film were recycled for episode 1x09 of the Night Stalker remake series, "Timeless". Recommendations * The Night Stalker (1972) * Kolchak: The Night Stalker (TV Series) * Night Stalker (TV Series) See also External Links * * The Night Strangler at Wikipedia * * * Category:Films Category:1973 films Category:2nd installments Category:American Broadcasting Company Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Category:Anchor Bay Entertainment Category:Kolchak: The Night Stalker/Films